


The Reason I Keep You Around

by Deang_Kast



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: BDSM for final chapter, Blackmail, Fluff, LOTS of violence, M/M, Might get a bit intense during the torture, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape-not Aki, Self-Cannibalism, Self-Doubt, Torture, itty bitty bit of angst hardly worth mentioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deang_Kast/pseuds/Deang_Kast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakazaki attempts to blackmail Akihito but Akihito is done. What'll happen when Asami finds the photo? Or when Akihito goes missing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, on my fb page, I said this was going to be a one-shot but I've turned it into a 3 chapter piece. I just feel that it flows better this way. I hope everyone enjoys. The next chapter should be up tomorrow.

He was tired of fighting. Tired of feeling like he had something to prove. And now, he had to deal with being blackmailed too. It was getting to be too much even for his never ending optimism.

The manila envelop had been handed to him as he’d entered the building by some street kid. Everyone used the kids as they scampered before someone could ask questions. He’d just sighed and went up to the penthouse.

He got himself a drink, sat down on the couch and opened the envelope with a feeling of dread. There in full color was a picture of himself giving Sakazaki a blowjob.

Fuck.

He’d been expecting it, really, if he admitted it to himself. The slimy bastard was the type to try something like this.

So, he did what any decent investigative photojournalist would do in his situation. Leaving the photo on the table, he went to his room and pulled out the recording of that day he’d last entered the man’s shop. Going back out into the living room, he placed it beside the photo, then returned to his room.

Might as well clear out for a while. If he was anywhere near when Asami saw that picture, he wasn’t sure he’d survive. Perhaps, if he was lucky, with him gone the man would be calm enough to listen to the recording also. Maybe he wouldn’t lose what he’d come to desire more than anything else. Not that he’d ever admit it though.

Sitting on the twin cot in the hardly ever used room, he looked around. He didn’t want to run but he didn’t want to die either. And he knew Asami would kill him over something like this although he wasn’t sure how it was any different than when he’d been shared at the onsen. He swallowed convulsively as he thought about the humiliating experience. Of course, he was nothing more than a slut that Asami used. He’d never be anything more than that to the man. Yet, there were times when it seemed different and those times he stored up for the times when he knew better.

Wiping at the tears that seemed to come so often these days, he threw a few sets of clothes in his bag and grabbed his favorite camera. He’d probably need a few supplies like a tent and other stuff for a couple weeks. This time he wasn’t going to hide at Kou’s or Takato’s. It was best not to involve them in such a mess. Hell, it would probably be best to stop involving them at all. It’d be safer for them at least. Sighing, he opened a desk drawer and pulled out his available memory cards. He paused at the sight of the black credit card sitting there. Shrugging, he grabbed it as well. He’d need to get supplies after all and while it would give Asami a starting point, it wasn’t like the man would be worried.

Might as well get the fuck out of Tokyo, he thought as he closed and locked the door. He knew he wasn’t worth anything but Asami could be possessive about his toys. He didn’t doubt that would be the reason for Asami to be angry. He’d never even almost believed he was that important.

 

***

 

It was early morning before Asami arrived home. He removed his watch and cufflinks to place in the bowl on the counter as he moved through the dark living room. The penthouse was quiet as he made his way down the hallway to the master bedroom. He was expecting to see a tuft of blonde hair peeking out from under the sheet but the bed was still made. He shrugged to himself, Akihito had probably fallen asleep in the extra room while editing again. He’d move him to their bed after he took a shower.

Akihito wasn’t in his room though and a slightly confused Asami decided he might as well pour himself a drink. Turning on the lamp by the couch, he opened the door to the bar and pulled out his favorite Scotch. He was sure Akihito had said he didn’t have assignments for the next couple of days. He usually let Asami know if he was going over to see his friends. He was pondering all of this as he sat on the couch. Leaning forward to set the glass down, his eyes caught on a manila envelope and a photo.

Shock coursed through his system as he took in the blonde head he’d know from any angle between the legs of a piece of trash. His hands clenched and the alcohol burned as the glass cut into his skin as it shattered. Ignoring the pain, he slowly picked up the envelop and shook it upside down in case there was anything else inside.

A white sheet of paper fell out. Written on it were the words, ‘More of the same or he finds out. You know you’re worth less than a whore and he’ll kill you once I show this to him.’

His hands began shaking as anger ripped through him. Standing up, he used the robe to catch the blood from his hand as he searched for the medical supplies. Once his hand was bandaged, he found his phone and made a call.

“Asami-sama?”

“I want Sakazaki found and kept in Warehouse 7. No one touches him except me. Find out where Akihito is and bring him to me.”

“Of course, Asami-sama.”

Hanging up, he returned to the bar to pour himself another glass of amber liquid and quickly downed it before filling the glass once more. He carried it back to the couch and sat back down, his eyes inevitably drawn back to the photo.

Surely, Akihito hadn’t gone to Sakazaki? No, he wouldn’t believe it. But why had he done that? He remembered the jacket in the photo. It had been months since he’d seen Akihito wearing it though. The last time had been when….

No. No, no, no, no.

Oh, fuck, he wouldn’t have gone that far for the information, would he have?

No, his beautiful boy wasn’t a whore but then he hadn’t exactly ever told Akihito what he meant to him. He closed his eyes at that revelation. Akihito probably did see himself as exactly that. Hell, he’d told him he was worthless enough times. Compared to the couple times he’d told Akihito how important he was; he knew which one would stick in his lover’s mind. Sighing deeply, he leaned back against the couch. What a mess he’d made and now Akihito was probably running, scared for his life. Like he could ever hurt him like that. Then again, Akihito didn’t know that, did he?

***

 

Kirishima knocked on the penthouse door. When he didn’t hear any sounds from inside, he pulled out his key and opened it. It was morning and they’d spent hours combing the city for Takaba-kun. No one had seen or heard from him. It was like he’d disappeared from Tokyo. What had happened for that to occur? He’d been sure that the two had moved on in their relationship. Both had seemed happy, for the most part. He had noticed Takaba had become quieter and actually seemed to flinch away from others at times but he’d put that down to all the hell the young man had been through the last couple years. He probably needed to see someone for it all.

His first stop was the living room where he saw the note, the photo, and the small tape. Probably a recording from one of Takaba’s jobs. Looking closer at the photo and note, he removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Shit. This wasn’t good. Pulling out his phone, he sent a message to Suoh to continue the search for Takaba. There was blood on the floor and he wondered just who it belonged to. A search through the penthouse found Asami laying on a cot in the guest bedroom with an empty bottle of Scotch and he sighed when he saw the bandaged hand. Well, at least Takaba wasn’t somewhere bleeding to death.

Knowing better than to touch the man in his condition, Kirishima kicked his foot to wake him up. Asami jumped up ready to fight, his eyes wild as he looked around the room.

“Kirishima,” his hoarse voice said and the leaner man knew immediately that Asami had drank himself asleep the night before.

“Asami-sama. I’ll fix you something to eat while you get dressed.” Turning away, he paused at the door. “Perhaps something for a hangover?”

“Thanks.” He nodded as he left the room and made his way to the kitchen, knowing Takaba had bought food just a couple days before.

 

He was plating the food and putting it on the table when his boss entered the room. Sitting down, he frowned at the plate before beginning to eat. An omelette, some dry toast, and a glass of tomato juice sat in front of him. It was wrong. Akihito wouldn’t fix something like this. He looked up to see a frowning Kirishima and his cloudy mind cleared enough to remind him of the night before.

“Have you find him?”

There was no need to ask which him Asami was referring to. “Not yet, sir. He seems to have disappeared. Not even his friends have heard from him.”

“Bring me what’s on the coffee table, please.”

“Of course, sir.” Kirishima collected everything and brought it back, only to receive another frown.

“What’s this?” He was holding up the small tape.

“I am unsure sir. It was on the table beside the rest of the stuff there. I assume it has something to do with one of Takaba’s assignments.”

“No, he wouldn’t leave it out if that was it. He must’ve left it for me to find with the rest. I didn’t see it last night. I’m sure he has something that will play this in his room.” Leaving the table with the small tape, Asami returned to the guest room to search for the small tape player he’d seen there before. It took a little while but he finally found it in the desk drawer where Akihito kept all his identification.

He sat down on the bed and placed the tape in the player, pressing play. Kirishima stayed in the doorway as they both heard Sakazaki’s voice on the tape. They listened through the whole exchange. They heard the implied threats and the shaming Akihito hadn’t denied. Both chuckled painfully when they realized Akihito had bit the man’s cock when he’d insulted Asami.

They continued to listen as Akihito threw up in the bathroom after the exchange. But then they heard Akihito’s voice echoing and realized he was speaking to himself.

“It’s okay. Just this once. I have to prove that I can stand by him. Maybe then.” Asami stopped the player and swallowed. He covered his face for a moment and Kirishima left the room. He didn’t need to hear what else Akihito had to say. He poured Asami a glass of Scotch and sat it on the table. The man would need it when he was done.

Asami’s hand was shaking again when he pressed play once again. He heard Akihito telling himself that he wouldn’t care. That he was just a slut for Asami. Asami needed the information. He heard the tremble in Akihito’s voice as he told himself that maybe one day Asami would come to care for him if he could just get the job done.

Then he heard Sakazaki inform him of the picture he’d taken. Right before Akihito left, Sakazaki had said something else as well.

“You know; he’ll kill you if he finds out what you just did.”

“It doesn’t matter. My life belongs to him anyway.”

“You love him that much?”

“Does it matter?” Silence fell after that and Asami heard Akihito leaving the shop. A few minutes later, he’d realized the recorder was still on and with a muttered curse, he’d turned it off. Asami knew what had happened afterward.

He got up from the bed with a resolute expression on his face. First, he was going to deal with Sakazaki. The bastard had known who Akihito belonged to and had taken great joy in tormenting his little lover. Now, he wanted more of him? Oh, he was going to get more than he’d ever dreamed of. Then he was going to find his little wildcat, drag his ass home, and show him exactly why Asami kept him around and it would apparently come as a surprise to the photographer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakazaki has to pay for what he did to Akihito and Asami has a few plans to make him do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: LOTS of violence. Rape. Torture. Self-cannibalism. And possibly more. Rather intense and goes farther than any of my other tortures in any of my other stories. You have been warned.

It was midafternoon before Asami could pull himself away from his business dealings. That was okay with him though. It’d given him time to make sure some special equipment was ready and waiting.

His final special order was being readied and would be delivered once he made the call. If Akihito had been around and had heard about what he’d ordered, he didn’t doubt the younger man would’ve permanently left him, if he hadn’t already. But this was a special circumstance and certain things required extreme measures. Someone threatening or harming his lover was one of those circumstances.

Kirishima followed his boss, as usual, through the warehouse. He was carrying a briefcase that was not so usual though. This one carried instruments for Asami’s current mission. Kirishima shuddered to think about just what would be happening today. Usually, he looked forward to these sessions as much as the next man but he knew that with a personal affront to his boss’s pride and Takaba-kun still missing, it would be a rather messy evening.

Asami nodded to the men guarding the prisoner as one opened the door to revel a naked Sakazaki bound to a chair. There were a few bruises around his ribs and Asami couldn’t help the slight smirk that demanded to let itself out. It seemed some of his men had taken a few cheap shots when they could.

Sakazaki’s head jerked upwards when he heard the door open and the fear on his face didn’t leave when he saw Asami. Asami circled him for a moment as he let his towering presence soak in. Then, facing his prisoner, he pulled out the small recorder and let it play. Sakazaki’s eyes widened when realization dawned on him.

“I see you recognize the conversation,” Asami began amicably. Sakazaki tried to shake his head but Asami chuckled quietly. He turned and Kirishima opened the briefcase for him. Taking the manila envelope out, he pulled the picture out of it and showed it to the host club owner.

“Do you not recognize this photo, either?”

Sakazaki swallowed at the knot forming in his throat.

“No answer? Maybe I should remove the gag?” Tugging the gag down, he repeated his questions.

“He wanted it.” Asami’s fist struck the left side of his face quicker than Sakazaki was prepared for and his head slammed against his own shoulder.

“Did you listen to the same tape I just did?”

“I swear, he was begging for it. He must’ve edited it out.” Sakazaki pleaded, sure Asami would believe him.

“This hasn’t been edited, Sakazaki. My people have already checked. Everything on here is what happened when he came to you for information.”

Sakazaki shook his head, trying to get Asami to see his side. “No, I promise I would never do something like that to you.”

“Oh? The words you spouted as you were in his mouth about being able to touch Asami Ryuichi’s personal pet? That once I threw him out, he could come to you? That you wanted to taste him? You would never do anything like that to me? You wouldn’t like to run your hands all over his flawless pale skin? Or make his pretty blue eyes tear up as you pounded into his sweet, tight ass? You wouldn’t want to do that?”

Sakazaki moaned at the thought and Asami grinned evilly as he watched the man’s penis start to harden at the thoughts.

“Would you like me to tell you how perfect he is? How he screams and begs for more even after I’ve wrung him out? How he begs to come one more time although he knows it’s going to hurt? How his tight little channel clenches around me so fucking tightly that he forces me to come even though I want to continue? Oh, yes, my boy is perfect.” Asami’s grin widens when he glances down and nods to Kirishima who places the briefcase down and takes his glasses off.

“Lead him over to wall, Kirishima. Don’t untie his arms.” Kirishima does this silently, knowing what’s expected of him. He smiles as Asami orders him to his knees and Kirishima reaches out to grasp the throbbing cock in front of him, running his hand over it gently. Sakazaki moans and closes his eyes, leaning his head back. It is then that Kirishima’s other hand flashes out and quickly cuts off not only Sakazaki’s cock but his balls as well. He stands up and backs away to show Asami his prize.

“Good job, Kirishima.” Asami almost coos in his glee. “We should allow a condemned man a final meal, shouldn’t we?”

“Of course, sir. I’ll get it started right away.” He leaves the room for a moment before returning with a small camp set for cooking. Asami motions the guards into the room and have them return Sakazaki to the chair, bound once again, the gag muffling his screams.

Going over to the briefcase, Asami takes out a syringe filled with a clear liquid and jabs it in the man’s arm, effectively quietly the screaming. It won’t help for long as new pain will just be doubled but for now, he needs the man calm so he can eat his dinner.

Asami turns when he hears sizzling and sees that Kirishima has sliced the penis and testicles into small round slices. He flavored them with something, Asami had no clue what he was using as he had never liked to cook in the first place. He lit up a cigarette and leaned back against a desk in the room. The smell of the Dunhill was a small comfort to his raging mind. In his minds eye, he was seeing his Akihito doing what the picture had shown. The recording had only helped to provide sound effects to the entire scene and his injured hand flexed again. His eyes narrowed on the perpetrator across the room and smiled sadistically. Oh, what he had planned wasn’t even close to enough but it would have to be.

Kirishima was plating the food and when he turned to present it, Asami stepped forward along with the two guards. Pulling out his gun, he held it to the side of Sakazaki’s head.

“Now, you are going to eat every last bite or I’m going to blow your brains out. Is that clear?” Sakazaki nodded and one of the guards removed the gag while the other took the plate from Kirishima and began feeding the man his own body pieces. “Make sure you chew thoroughly.”

Sakazaki did as he was told, slowly chewing each bite of his own cock and balls, a horrified expression on his face the entire time. His eyes keep darting between the men in front of him. He couldn’t see Asami but he could feel the cold barrel against his temple and daren’t move his head in case Asami’s finger pressed the trigger.

Once he was finished, he spoke up. “Are you going to kill me now?”

Asami chuckled again and it caused a shudder to ripple through everyone in the room.

“Oh, no. I’m not going to kill you, Sakazaki. You are going to be a warning to anyone who believes they can touch my property.” He shuddered at the promise in those words and wondered what else Asami could do to him. Surely it was almost over.

Asami turned to his guards and whispered to them. They nodded and left the room, only to return a few minutes later. They were carrying a stainless steel surgical bed with two other men. Sakazaki was released from his bonds and pulled back against the wall. Once the bed was placed in the middle of the room, his arms were untied and he was led to lay face up on it. His legs were bound by two metal bars crossing them and pressing down hard while his arms were pulled down to be attached by leather straps. His hands were pinned into hand imprints and a metal covering over his knuckles made him unable to move his fingers together.

Turning to the briefcase, Asami pulled out latex gloves and a pair of pliers. He then stood at the foot of the bed and grinned up at Sakazaki. He then held a foot still and using the pliers started pulling out toenails slowly. Each time he pulled a toenail out, he would drop it into a small bag Kirishima was holding. Once he extracted all ten nails, he returned to the briefcase and took out what looked like a small test tube of clear liquid.

Standing back at the foot of the bed, Asami met his eyes. “You know I own a few research labs, correct?”

Sakazaki nodded. Removing the top of the small vail, he spoke again. “I’ve been waiting for this little piece of fun. Let’s see if it works." He squeezed out a couple of drops onto the end of Sakazaki’s big toe and watched intensly as the liquid burned through the soft tissue of the toe, eating it away around the bone quickly. It was a fast acting acid that would remove a small amount of flesh within moments of coming into contact with it.

Asami stoppered the solution and carefully placed it back in its careful packaging. “Kirishima, please inform the technicians that it works just as I asked.”

“Of course, sir.”

Taking out a small tack hammer, Asami moved to stand to the side of the bed, right next to one of Sakazaki’s hands.

“You know I put out a protection order for Takaba Akihito, correct?” A nod was his answer. “No one was to lay even a finger on him. Once again, you knew this.” Sakazaki’s eyes widened as he watched the small hammer turn around and around in Asami’s hand. “Do you know what this is?” He tapped the end against the bone between a pair of knuckles. “It’s a tack hammer or what is used to attach upholstery to chairs and finishing nails to tables. It’s also perfect for this.”

The scream was expected as Asami used the small hammer to break the bones between all of his knuckles. Once he was done with that, he proceeded to do the same to the knuckles of each finger. He passed the hammer over to Kirishima and the capable second did the exact same to the other hand with a sadistic gleam in his eyes.

“Did you know, Sakazaki, that Kirishima here jumped in front of a bullet to keep Akihito from dying? My men are very loyal and though, at first they couldn’t stand him, now they would lay down and die for him. You are lucky that only these men are here with me.” Sakazaki was shaking his head even as muffled screams continued to be heard over the breaking of bones.

“You don’t believe me?” The shaking of his head continued and Asami smiled gently. “You will.” Turning back to the briefcase, he had the two guards leave the room to retrieve someone else. They would now need to stay outside of the room. Within minutes, a large brute of a man walked in.

“You requested me, Asami-sama?”

“Ahh, yes, Suoh. Would you like to have a turn? I was just about to remove his teeth for him. I’m sure they are hurting him as he keeps screaming in pain.” Asami motioned to the table and Suoh grinned as he picked up the pliers.

“Well, we don’t want him biting our guests later, do we?” Asami and Kirishima agreed with him as they placed a metal contraption inside the mans mouth and cranked it until his mouth was held wide open.

Suoh attached the pliers to a front tooth and yanked quickly. Blood started dribbling as it came out and the tooth was placed inside the bag that already held toenails. Suoh grinned as he watched the other two step back and lean against the wall. Asami took out his phone and sent a text message, making sure the other party would be ready when they were needed. Within just a few minutes he grinned and showed the confirmation to Kirishima who nodded and left the room.

The impromptu dental surgery took close to half an hour. Sakazaki’s body was trembling by the time Suoh pulled the last tooth out of his mouth. His mouth was full of blood that he continuously tried to spit out but would inevitably choke on instead. Suoh’s front was covered in spittle and blood from the coughing fits but he continued to grin with glee.

“Ahh, looks like it’s time for our guests to show.” Kirishima opened the door and allowed four young men to walk in. They weren’t the little twinks that Sakazaki preferred but he recognized them as men he’d done wrong. He’d taken each of their partners at some point and the four looks of recognition on their faces said that they looked forward to turning him into their bitch.

“Gentlemen, as I promised. He’s all yours for the next few hours. Do as you wish. He mentioned something about DP being something he is really into.” Asami smirked and sat down at his desk as the four surrounded Sakazaki. Kirishima and Suoh removed the restraints and lowered the table to where it would be in a better position to handle what was coming next. They then attached leather binds to Sakazaki arms and legs, forcing him into a position on his hands and knees where his body was open for all to see. After they were done, the two left the room until they were once again needed.

Two of the young men stepped up to finger his ass while the other two pried his jaw open. Blood was still slowly coming out and they both grinned at each other. Unsnapping their pants, they pushed both dicks in his mouth at the same time. They then alternated their thrusts, one in while the other pulled out, each pushing down his throat, choking him.

“Wreck him, gentlemen.” Asami ordered as he let himself out of the room.

The two at his ass pressed fingers in and laughed when they realized he was as tight as a virgin. The taller of the two pulled his dick out and after running his hand over it a few times, lined himself up and pushed in without a warning, pushing his body forward, making him gag on the two cocks in his throat. Sakazaki’s scream wasn’t heard as his throat was being fucked harshly. The one inside him pumped harder and harder before pulling out and letting the other do the same. Once the other one was inside, the taller one knelt over top of his thighs and roughly pushed his dick up inside as well. Four men started thrusting into Sakazaki’s orifices. Blood started dripping from his ass as they tore him but continued to do their business.

For the next few hours, the four men took turns on Sakazaki. Once in a while, someone would take a break and smoke a cigarette. Once they were done with it, they would put it out on his back. By the time Asami knocked to let them know their time was up, all of them were satisfied with their revenge. They’d be able to go home and let their men know that what had happened to them had been paid back in full plus some. They thanked Asami for his help and promised to be there if he needed anything. Suoh showed them out as Kirishima brought in another man who owed Asami a huge favor.

Sakazaki had passed out by now so Kirishima needed some help to unbind the man and lay him face up on the table again. The restraints were placed on him and Asami pulled out another syringe, this one full of adrenaline. He stuck it in the man and brought him back around.

“How are you doing?” The expression sent back to him had Asami chuckling again. “This man is a renowned tattoo artist here in town. He’s the best there is and he’s going to give you a very special tattoo today.” Kirishima brought up panels from the table that kept Sakazaki’s head still so he couldn’t destroy the work that would be done.

They stood back and watched as the little man set his equipment down and quickly got to work. It took a while, close to an hour but finally the job was done. There, on Sakazaki’s forehead, was the word Toilet in both Japanese and English. What the word meant in their world was simple. He was one who would willingly take it from any man and like it. Asami grinned and Kirishima actually chuckled. Yes, this was a delightful punishment.

Asami escorted the tattoo artist out, thanking him for his services while Suoh again entered the room. He and Kirishima once again opened Sakazaki’s mouth with the metal contraption and waited for Asami to return. Sakazaki stared at them both with true fear. He wasn’t sure what else they could possibly do to him at this point. He’d never thought that Asami would go to such lengths for one little whore. What could be the reason?

Returning to the room, Asami leaned up against the steel table and looked down at Sakazaki. “You’re probably wondering why I’m doing all of this to you.” Pulling out his phone, he opened a folder no one but himself had ever seen. “You seem to think that Takaba Akihito is just my whore. You couldn’t be more wrong.” Holding the phone up so Sakazaki could see, he thumbed through hundreds of pictures taken without Akihito’s knowledge. Him eating or sleeping, cleaning, cooking, watching a movie, lost in a moment of passion. This was Asami’s secret little cache of when he couldn’t see his kitten.

Kirishima and Suoh stared for a moment before quickly averting their eyes. They didn’t need to see the photos to know how their boss felt about the photographer. Sakazaki stared at them as something he’d never even thought of entered his mind. His eyes widened when he looked at Asami’s face and saw the very small but genuine smile. Oh, shit.

“Ahh, I see you finally understand just what you did. You see, Takaba Akihito may not know this but he has wife status. No one touches him without having to deal with me. And you. You tried to do it more than once. You tried to make him think I would kill him if I found out. I may have to hunt him down and punish him but you are the one whose life was on the line, not his. Never his.”

Suoh stepped forward with a scalpel in one hand and a pair of what looked like tongs with teeth in the other. The tongs were opened and seized his tongue, forcing Sakazaki to stick it out as far as he could. Suoh then used the scalpel to reach in and cut the back of the tongue. He then lifted it and cut the bottom, successfully removing the piece of meat from his mouth. It was also dropped into the bag that held other pieces of him from throughout the day.

Asami had returned to the briefcase and taken out the acid his research technicians had sent to him. “You touched what is mine. Now you will never be able to do that again.” The pain from the acid sliced through his wrists and left him unconscious. He wouldn’t know until he woke up that both of his hands had been removed and he had been dropped in a back alley in the middle of Tokyo.

He would suffer greatly as he continued to live. A man without a way to speak or work with his hands. A man with an invitation to anyone to take him as they pleased on his forehead. A man who had to rely on someone to take pity on him because he could no longer do anything he had before. There was nothing worse for someone who had always enjoyed himself to the fullest. Now, not a single acquaintance would willingly even glance at him. Asami Ryuichi had indeed made sure he had his revenge on the man who’d dared to threaten the most important person in his life.

It was three days after the session in the warehouse when Kirishima found out about Akihito’s purchases from an Outdoor Outlet store with Asami’s extra credit card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have never written a rape scene before and this was pretty hard for me on a personal basis. I don't believe I'll do that again. Even though I am very unhappy with how I wrote it, I left it in so that you all would know just how far Asami went. I personally think that he could go this far with Sakazaki over what happened. Hope you all enjoyed it. I'm now going to go play with Aki and Asami and get my head in a better place. Lots of love to you all. Please let me know what you all thought of this. 
> 
>  
> 
> [My Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/fandomwriting/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami finds Akihito. Will they come to an understanding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I know it's been longer than I said it would be but life got on the way. Here's the final chapter of this one time one shot lol. I hope you all enjoy it. It was actually a lot longer than it is now but I felt the need to cut it almost in half. It just flows better this way than how it was. Please let me know what you think :) You can always come visit me on my fb page, I always love to see you all there. The link is in the notes at the end. :) Love you all.
> 
> This chapter is specially dedicated to the lovely lady that is also a great friend, Delmire. Here's your fluff, my dear. ;)

“Asami-sama.” Kirishima said quietly as he stepped into the ornate office. His boss looked up from the papers he was going over and quirked an eyebrow.

“What is it, Kirishima?”

“Did you ever give Takaba-kun his credit card?”

“Of course I did.” Asami sounded surprised by the question even as he continued. “He swore that he would never use it though and threw it in the drawer in his room with his passport. Why do you ask?”

“There were some purchases made to that card the day Takaba-kun went missing, sir.”

“Oh?”

“It seems he decided to go camping, sir. The purchases included cookware and a tent.”

Asami started laughing. “Camping. No wonder you all couldn’t find him. Look for more purchases. See if he rented a vehicle. He couldn’t have carried much on the Vespa.” Kirishima bowed politely and left the office.

Asami smiled to himself as he opened a file on his laptop. He started a slideshow and watched as Akihito flitted across his screen.

“You actually left Tokyo, you little brat. Oh the plans I have for you when I catch your sweet ass.” He stopped the slideshow on a nude pic of Akihito, sleeping peacefully, his limbs sprawled across the bed. Tracing the image, he thought of the surprise Akihito had in store for himself when he brought him back. He was looking forward to it. Both the punishment and what happened afterwards. Akihito would never again doubt their relationship.

 

***

 

He was sitting off one of the trails he’d been hiking for the past week. He had a perfect view of the lake with Mt Fuji in the background. He was focusing his camera when the view went black and a voice whispered darkly in his ear.

“I’ll let you take your photos, Akihito, but afterwards you are coming home.” A hot breath ghosted over his ear before he could turn and stare into the amber eyes that were waiting. A smirk graced his lips as he leaned forward to lightly press against Akihito’s. “Hello, Kitten.”

Blue eyes blinked a couple times before looking around for his lover’s guards. “Why are you here? Where are your men?”

“I think it would be obvious as to why I’m here. My kitten decided he was a stray again and didn’t come home.” Akihito stared at him for a moment before his eyes once again scanned the area.

“Dammit Asami, where are your men?”

“More worried about my employees than me? I’m jealous.”

“Shut up. Where are they?”

“They’re at your campsite waiting.” Asami finally told him, taking in the surprised look.

Akihito sighed and looked away. He’d been expecting the men to come for him but he hadn’t thought Asami would make the trip personally. What surprised him the most though was that he didn’t seem angry. No, he was actually being a bit playful. Well, playful for Asami.

He heard a slight sigh. “Take your photos, Akihito. I’m not going anywhere. If you want, I’ll return to your campsite to wait for you.” Akihito’s eyes snapped back to study Asami’s face. Was he actually serious? He would be willing to wait until he was done?

“Why aren’t you angry?” he whispered as he tried to figure out what was going on. Long fingers tipped his chin up so their eyes could meet.

“I don’t think you’d believe my answer, Akihito, but I’m going to work on that. Now, do I stay with you or should I return?” Akihito finally let himself take in Asami’s appearance. He was wearing a pair of jeans that ought to be illegal and a button down black shirt, the sleeves rolled up past his elbows, and was that hiking boots? Damn it, why did he look so damn good even in normal clothes.  

“Do what you want,” he said as he turned away and began focusing the camera again. Warm lips touched the side of his neck as arms came around his waist.

“If I do that, you won’t be taking any pictures, my cute Akihito.” Nibbling kisses continued up his neck as he leaned his head back on a strong shoulder as his eyes closed. Suddenly, lips were covering his and hands were turning him. His eyes flew open to meet Asami’s. Their tongues tangled even as their eyes stayed open and on each other.

Pushing away, he was able to stammer, “D-don’t.” Moving closer to the edge of the trail and rocky ledge, he watched Asami step away quickly, likely thinking he was going to jump, and raised his hand.

“Fine, Akihito. I won’t bother you. I’ll wait for you at your campsite.” Asami turned and walked away, leaving a stunned Akihito behind. He was actually backing off? Why? What did he think that would accomplish? He had hiked for 5 kilometers just to turn around and go back? This wasn’t the way Asami usually worked.

“What are you playing at, Asami?”

His words halted the man in his steps. “I’m not playing at anything, Akihito. Just return when you’re done so we can talk.” He then moved out of sight. Closing his eyes, Akihito sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. The man was going to give him an aneurysm if he kept on with the way he was acting. Turning, he was able to focus on Mt Fuji again and this time took the pictures he’d been planning on.

He slowly made his way back down to the campsite, his mind replaying the short interaction between them over and over. Asami wanted to talk. He wanted him back home. So, he wasn’t angry over what he’d done? Or was he waiting until after he had Akihito in his reach before he lashed out? He’d said that they’d talk. Was he going to finally leave him? Just walk away like they’d never touched each other’s lives? The idea had Akihito swallowing a lump in his throat. It hurt to think about Asami just throwing him away. He’d been thinking about it quite a bit over the last week. Longer than that, if he was honest with himself. He’d been waiting for Asami to get tired of him since Hong Kong. Fei Long’s words echoed in his ears constantly.

He sat on a nearby boulder, refusing to admit that he was delaying the inevitable. He rewound their relationship in his mind and played it back. Every word, every touch, every look that had passed between the two was burned into his mind through the humiliation and pain but also through the more tender moments when it had been just the two of them. The times when he could’ve sworn Asami cared until something else happened and words such as worthless and useless had come from those lips. Phrases spoken that had crushed him and still did played over and over. He wrapped his arms around himself as he tried to push the words away.

Asami found him like that, sitting on a boulder at the beginning of the trail, his arms wrapped around himself, dried tear marks on his cheeks and he sighed. Yes, he had a lot of work ahead of him. He scooped up the smaller male and made his way back to the campsite. Akihito didn’t move, neither to fight against him or to hold on and it worried him as he held him tightly to his chest. He waved Kirishima and Suoh off as he stepped inside Akihito’s tent.

Laying him down, he proceeded to strip him and laid him on the air mattress there. He then removed his own and lay down as well, pulling the covers up over them both. He pulled Akihito to lay against his chest.

“I don’t know what you’re imagining, Kitten, but whatever it is doesn’t deserve your tears.” He ran a hand over a shivering back as his other arm tightened around the slender waist. “We’ll talk when you’re up to it. Just lay here and sleep.” Pressing a kiss to the top on Akihito’s head, he sighed and turned them over on their sides, his arms tightening as he thought of Akihito leaving him.  

“Why did you come?” The question startled him as he’d thought Akihito had fallen asleep already.

“Because you didn’t come home.”

“You’re not here because you’re angry?”

“No, Kitten.”

“You’re not throwing me away?” Akihito’s voice sounded so far away when he asked that question that Asami tightened his arms even more.

“Never.” At his answer, Akihito buried his nose in Asami’s throat and kissed the skin there.

“I didn’t want to.”

“I know. I know, baby. You didn’t have to run away.”

“I was scared.” He knew how hard it was for Akihito to say those words and he closed his eyes as he pressed a kiss to the top of his head again.

“Not of me, Akihito. Never be scared of me. Now go to sleep and we’ll go back home in the morning.” He felt Akihito’s nod as he snuggled closer against him. They fell asleep, both resting easier than either had for the last week.

It was the middle of the night when Akihito woke. He could hear the thunder in the distance and the sound of rain pouring down muffled any noises usually heard. The hard body behind him startled him for a moment before he remembered the day before. Their conversation filtered through his clouded mind and he felt the blush that began to creep into his cheeks. He couldn’t believe he’d actually said those things. He had sounded so damn needy. Groaning to himself he hid his face against the arm his head was resting on.

So embarrassing. A quiet chuckle had him burrowing more.

“What are you doing, my cute Akihito?” Asami whispered in his ear even as he pulled the younger man back against him. Akihito could feel the evidence of his arousal against his thigh and moaned low in his throat. It never failed to make him hot when Asami so blatantly made his want clear.

A tongue licked up his neck before dipping into his ear while a hand moved down to his hip. Teasing circles were traced there while Asami sucked on his lobe gently.

“A…sami. Your … men.”

“If they’re smart, they’re in their own tent.” Teeth nibbled on his neck as the hand tracing circles moved closer to where Akihito wanted it. Fingers traced his base, barely there and he moaned.

“Yes. Let me hear you, Akihito.” He wrapped his large warm hand around Akihito’s cock and bit down harder on his neck at the same time. The gasp Akihito let out had him closing his eyes in pleasure. He loved hearing the noises his boy made.

“Asami, please.” Akihito groaned, pressing his hips back. “Need you.”

Asami smiled against his neck before rising above him. Taking Akihito’s lips with his, he kissed him, putting the anguish and desperation he’d felt for the past few days into it. He kissed down his chin to his neck, leaving marks as he went. Moving lower, he tweaked one nipple while teasing the other with teeth and tongue.

 The stormy night allowed for no light inside their tent but Asami didn’t need any. Even in pitch black, he would know every inch of Akihito’s skin. He knew the look of ecstasy that accompanied each groan as his fingers and mouth explored the lithe body. Each line and reaction was branded in his mind from their many encounters.

He moved further south, nipping at the hollow of Akihito’s hip, eliciting a deep moan that had his own cock twitching. Raising a leg, he bit lightly at the sensitive skin of the inner thigh. Placing the leg over his shoulder, he licked at the skin that connected leg and groin before taking Akihito’s length in his mouth, earning him a quick hip thrust at the same time. Akihito’s hand clenched tightly in his hair as he started slowly moving his mouth.

One hand moved to capture and still Akihito’s hip while the other moved up to be sucked on by Akihito’s mouth. The twisting tongue lapping at his fingers had him groaning around the hard flesh in his mouth. Once they were wet enough, he pulled his hand away and pressed a finger against Akihito’s pucker. Slowly, he pressed inward as the tight hole clenched around him. The hand in his hair tightened at the feeling as he deep throated him and pressed another finger in at the same time.

“Fuck… Nhhh… Asami, please.” Akihito gasped as white heat spliced through him. Asami continue to work him. His head bobbed with same rhythm that his fingers moved. He could feel Akihito trying to decide what to do. Thrust into his mouth or press back on his fingers, but he didn’t give him a choice, his arm now tight around the slender waist as he worked his lover to a fever pitch, his moans nothing more than garbled sounds. He knew when Akihito needed that final push and buried his nose against his skin as his fingers ground sharply into his spot. Akihito went rigid, a small scream leaving his lips as he emptied himself in Asami’s mouth. Asami continued to swallow and lave until he was done, unwilling to miss a drop.

Removing his hand and mouth, he crawled up his kitten’s body and kissed him again before laying backdown and pulling Akihito against him. The smaller man curled around him as he rode out his bliss. Asami kissed the top of his head and was closing his eyes to go to sleep when Akihito spoke.

“Why didn’t…?”

“Just go to sleep, Kitten.”

“But you’re still hard.”

“Akihito…”

“Asami. Is it because…” Asami interrupted his words quickly.

“Of course not, Akihito. Don’t even fucking think it. Now, go to sleep.” Akihito huffed at him and turned over, facing away from him. Asami just followed him and cuddled against his back, his arms wrapping around him to keep them connected. “Tonight was for you. Tomorrow, you can bet your sweet little ass that you’ll not be able to move by the time I’m done with you.” The whispered words against his ear made Akihito shiver. Lips pressed against his hair and before long, the two were once again asleep.

 

***

 

A few hours later, Asami was awakened by Akihito tapping on his shoulder.

“C’mon, old man. Time to wake up.” Akihito was already dressed. His normal tank top was covered with an unbuttoned short sleeve shirt, a pair of cargo shorts, and hiking boots. He tossed a granola bar on a naked chest and left the tent. “Five minutes, Asami, or I’m leaving your ass behind.” Asami could hear Suoh and Kirishima muttering to themselves about energetic brats as they moved around as well.

Akihito was sitting on a fallen tree, his camera over his shoulder, a smile playing at his lips when he exited the tent. A bottle of water was tossed to him as the younger man stood. He moved to leave the campsite and Asami followed. Suoh and Kirishima was still sitting, arguing as to when they should start packing everything up.

“You two might as well come too, it’s not a sight that can be appreciated as much from a Tokyo skyline. Besides, I’ll pack my gear.” The two men reluctantly followed, unlike their boss, they hadn’t traded their clothes for casual wear.

Akihito led them to the top of one of the nearby trails where they had a perfect view of Mt. Fuji. He was setting his camera up on its tripod. Looking at his watch he grinned and made a few adjustments with the camera. The others started hearing the telltale sound of the camera taking pictures. Pressing a button, he checked the photos taken and his grin widened even more. Satisfied, he resumed the process and stepped back.

“Okay gentlemen, Mt. Fuji at dawn.” He gestured grandly and bowed before straightening up and looking out into the distance. Asami’s arms wrapped around him and pulled him back to rest against him. Kirishima and Suoh each took up opposite sides of them and leaned up against a tree to enjoy the view.

Purples and reds started to streak across the sky as they watched. Akihito had been watching it every morning since he’d shown up at the camp grounds. He’d spoken a particular wish out loud just the morning before but today, he was self-conscious about it. So, instead of speaking, he closed his eyes and sent out a thought to the universe. _Please let me stay with him forever._

Asami stood there, his arms around the only person who mattered to him, and pressed a light kiss into the blonde hair, his eyes never leaving the view in front of him. Unlike his younger lover, he didn’t send out a wish. Instead, he tightened his arms and vowed to never let him leave them again. Lifting a hand to Akihito’s chin, he turned his face so their lips could meet. It wasn’t a passionate kiss but rather, two pairs of lips pressing against each other as they stared into the others’ eyes. It was quiet and sweet and somehow more intimate than they had shared before.

The two bodyguards watched for a moment before turning their eyes back to Mt. Fuji being bathed in color. Both renewed a promise to themselves. Neither would allow anything to happen to either man. They knew just how much the two had gone through and would lay down their lives in order to protect the couple between them.

“Thank you, Kitten. This is beautiful.” They stood there a little while longer, seemingly unwilling to leave until the sky had turned its normal shade of blue. Akihito collected his equipment and the four returned to the campsite in order to pack everything up. On the way back to Tokyo, Akihito slept while held him close. The raven haired man would run a finger over a cheek or drop a kiss once in a while until, before long, he too fell into a light slumber.

It was Kirishima’s voice that woke him just moments before they arrived at his building. Getting out of the car, he turned and bent to remove Akihito as well. Carrying him bridal style, he nodded quietly to the doorman and waited for the elevator. Kirishima followed with his briefcase and Akihito’s camera and equipment. They all knew that the young photographer wouldn’t relax if his belongings weren’t near him. Kirishima left quickly as soon as he placed everything where it should be.

Asami moved down the hallway and laid Akihito on their bed. He then stripped them both and woke Akihito up.

“Time for a shower, Kitten.” He led the sleepy young man into the bathroom and helped him wash himself before doing the same for his own body. After the bath, Asami ordered them a small lunch and once it arrived they sat down to eat and talk. They were almost done with their food when Akihito broached the subject between them.

“What about the photo, Asami? I know you aren’t going to just let it drop.” His eyes darted around the table before settling on his own plate. He didn’t want to see Asami’s reaction to his words.

“It’s already been taken care of. He’ll not be bothering you again.” Asami’s eyes watched as Akihito’s face paled.

Akihito was imagining Sakazaki’s body fitted with cement blocks and being tossed in Tokyo Bay. He swallowed convulsively.

“And me? What are you going to do to me? I know you don’t allow betrayal.” His eyes were still focused on his plate and his fingers were worrying the napkin in his hands into little paper ribbons.

Asami’s eyes widened. He’d thought they’d already had this discussion. He sighed and placed his fork on his plate, watching Akihito’s almost trembling form.

“What do you think I should do to you, Kitten? Should I send you packing? Remove you from this apartment? From my bed? From my life?” He saw a tear slip down Akihito’s chin and left his chair to go around the table and kneel down in front of his lover. “What should I do, Akihito?”

Reaching up, he wiped a tear from the corner of a blue eye. Akihito turned his face away and Asami frowned.

“Look at me, Kitten.” He kept his head averted and Asami narrowed his eyes. Standing, he picked Akihito up and carried him back through the penthouse to the bedroom. Pressing the button for the secret room, he walked them into the room, noticing Akihito’s stiffening form as he did so. His kitten wanted a punishment, he would give him one that he wouldn’t soon forget. Stopping in front of another wall, he pressed another button which caused a black square frame to lower into the middle of the room. It had chains attached to leather cuffs for the wrists and ankles on it. He stood Akihito in the middle of it and watched the confusion play across his expression as he undressed him.

“You think I should punish you, Akihito?” He lifted the wrists above Akihito’s head and slipped the cuffs over his wrists, his hands close together. He then kneeled and moved one foot over in order to cuff it to one corner and the other ankle to the other. Standing back up, he met blue eyes and simply stated, “Then I will.”

He stepped away to open a drawer and pull out a flogger he’d been wanting to use for a while now. Snapping his wrist, he hummed at the sound the leather straps as the sailed through the air. Akihito was watching him with fear in his eyes as he returned to him.

“Now, Akihito, you will listen to every word I say during your punishment. You will remember them and you will brand them into that thick skull of yours. Do you understand?” He knew he sounded harsh but Akihito needed to learn this lesson. “You will not speak unless I ask you a direct question with your name, is that clear?”

Akihito nodded, not making a sound. He was scared. Their previous times in this room hadn’t gone this far yet. His throat was dry and he tried to swallow against the lump forming there. He watched as Asami laid the flogger down before removing his shirt and the picking it back and move out of his line of sight.

He shuddered when he felt Asami touch his back with the leather. Closing his eyes, he braced himself for the pain when its touch left his skin and let out a scream when pain bit him harshly.

“You will never allow another to touch you again. Is that clear, Akihito?” The low voice asked against his ear.

“Yes, Asami.”

“Good.” He heard the sail of the leather and tensed as it snapped against his back. Another scream. Fuck! Fuck, it hurt. Why the hell did anyone do this? He was focusing on the pain so much that he didn’t hear the sound to warn him and so didn’t tense up for the next one. Pain bloomed across his lower back.

“You are mine. You’re not a whore, or a slut, or a pet. Remember that.” Akihito felt the flogger come down against his skin again and tears fell from his eyes. The pain began to lessen, leaving behind a pleasurable burn and it confused him. Was it supposed to do that? Wait, what had Asami said? He opened his eyes and turned his head trying to find him.

“Are you confused, Akihito? Did I say something you don’t understand?”

“I don’t know.” A warm feeling pressed against his back as Asami leaned against his back, a hand gently moving through his hair.

“Mine, Akihito. You are mine. I refuse to allow you to think of yourself as my whore. You are not.”

“But… Fei Long. The onsen.” A breath fanned against his cheek.

“I only did that because I wanted him to know that he would never be able to touch you like that again, that you would never come to him as he so often keeps trying to say you will. Did you think I was sharing you with him? That I would do that again if I thought it’d bring me something I needed?” Akihito swallowed as the tears continued to fall. He didn’t want to admit it but that was what he’d been thinking all this time. That it was only a matter of time before Asami would make him do that again with someone else.

“Never, will that happen, my precious Kitten.” A gentle kiss was placed on his neck before Asami stepped back again. “Can you keep going? You know to use your safe word if it gets to be too much, right?” Akihito nodded and took a deep breath.

“I need you to relax, Kitten. If you don’t, this is going to hurt you more than it should.” Akihito nodded again. He tried to force his body to relax and as he did so, he heard the leather and felt the bite of the pain again. Once more, the pain gradually lessened, leaving something else in its place. It felt hot and he shuddered at the feeling. Another hit landed over his behind and across his thighs. He gasped at the feeling. Oh.

“Yes, just like that, baby.” More hits followed. The heat continued to grow. The pain stopped filtering through. The heat was like a balm to his soul. Asami was bathing him in his own special brand of fire and Akihito was burning with it. Each hit moved him further into the heat. Each gasp of breath had him amazed at the sensations. Tears streaked his face as he unknowingly begged Asami for release, his body throbbing for something more.

“Become mine completely, Akihito. Submit to me. Here. Now. Let me love you.” Akihito shuddered at the words. Yes, he needed Asami to love him. He needed to be Asami’s. Only his.

“Please, Ryuichi. Please love me.” He sobbed as the words tore from him. Lips captured his as an arm went around his waist. His arms were released from their binds and he wrapped them around Asami’s neck. Tongues stroked against each other before Asami pulled away. His eyes burned into Akihito’s.

“Always, Kitten.” He watched through a fog as Asami knelt down and released his ankles before standing and picking him up to carry him over to the bed. Laying him gently on the bed, Asami reached into a drawer and then finished undressing. He crawled up Akihito’s body, placing kisses everywhere.

“Mine.” He stared into Akihito’s eyes as he said this.

“Yes.” Lips brutally met as Asami’s hand slipped down to press a slick finger inside him quickly. The cool sheets against his abused bottom and back had Akihito arching as Asami’s finger pressed deep inside him. A groan ripped from his lips. He felt another finger press into him as lips and teeth played across his skin.

“Please, Ryuichi. Need you. Please.” His leg was lifted over Asami’s shoulder and they stared into each other’s eyes as Asami pressed himself in fully. The fullness had him gasping again. There was no pain, just a haze of pleasure that continued to build as Asami whispered and moved within him. Their lips met over and over again.

Something was different between them and Akihito was fighting to understand. Asami was being so gentle with him now. What had he meant by always? His eyes widened as he stared up at the man moving in him.

“You love me?” He didn’t mean to say it, he really didn’t. But he’d just connected the words they’d both spoken. Asami’s hips slowed as he smiled down at Akihito. His face came closer and their lips met again.

“Yes, Akihito. I love you.” Akihito wrapped his arms around the strong shoulders and held on, burying his face in Asami’s neck as they began moving together faster. Asami bit his shoulder and Akihito almost screamed from the feeling. His back arched as his head fell back. Asami licked up his exposed neck before their lips met again.

He was so close, but he needed to reply so Asami knew. He gasped as a particular thrust sent white heat through him. He could feel it building. His nails scraped Asami back. He heard Asami hiss at the contact.

“Me too. I love you too.” He said as their eyes met again and he saw Asami’s eyes widen before his lips were ravaged and Asami started moving faster in him. His vision was beginning to whiten and he screamed as he fell over the edge, pulling a matching groan from Asami as he thrust a few more times before coming himself while burying his face in Akihito’s neck.

He must’ve passed out, because the next thing he knew, he was waking up to warm water and Asami’s arms holding him gently in his lap in the tub. A gentle hand tipped his chin and they shared a breathless kiss that seemed to go on forever. They stayed like that for a while, Asami gently washing him and letting his sore body soak in the tub. The entire time, they shared small kisses and loving words.

Asami laid his little lover on the bed and pulled the cover up over him. He moved around to the other side and climbed in as well, fitting their bodies together.

A sleepy voice spoke up, “Do you really?”

“Yes, Akihito, I love you more than you can imagine.” A kiss was pressed into his arm as the younger man snuggled back into him more.

“Love you too, Asami.” A smile played on his lips as he kissed the blonde hair. They’d been through so much, he thought as he closed his eyes. So many things could have made Akihito hate him instead but even now, his kitten surprised him. He never would have dreamed that they would make it to this point, there were so many points against them and yet they had. He’d just have to make sure nothing ever tried to come between them again. His last thought before he fell into a deep sleep was that it had all been worth it for him to hear those words from the man in his bed.

 

The End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/fandomwriting/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Whatcha Doing in this Darkness, Baby?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263538) by [KingSirahk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSirahk/pseuds/KingSirahk)




End file.
